Kingdom Hearts Alternate Storyline
by Astro Blade
Summary: This is the Kingdom Hearts story skeleton with my imput of changes and whatnot. Please critque it.


Kingdom Hearts: Alternate Storyline

Introduction

The sunset on such a crisp, beautiful day... The last rays of light started to fad in the darkness of night. Sora sat on the edge of a bench out looking the ocean. The smell of salty air filled his lungs. He watched as the sun set, an event he always completed. He sat alone, thinking... Thinking about his friends; his hopes; everything.

He started out into the ocean. "What's beyond this island I call my home?" he said to himself. He didn't know, but he could guess. He guessed that there were people out there wondering about the same thing.

He stood up, off of the bench. The sun had set; no light was visible except a small bit emanating from his home. It was time to eat. He ran over and into his house, into his room.

In his room, he sat there thinking. Still thinking about what could be out there. He knew he wanted to get off the island. He stayed up in his room thinking. Finally, he got tired and decided to go to bed. Pulling down his bed covers, he crawled underneath them. Just when he was about to shut his eyes, he heard a loud sound outside. He couldn't describe the sound, so he looked out his window.

"What the," he said in shock. Dark, little beings were walking all over Destiny Island. He knew they meant harm. Where they came from, he knew; he had seen them before, but he wasn't sure where.

"I know!" he exclaimed, "I saw these in a dream of mine. I was in a fantasy realm, surrounded by darkness. I stood on glass platforms and faced these creatures. This is like my dream; they were attacking; they wanted something. I don't know what... They...they...had no hearts..."

---

His dream was like no other. He found himself on a glass platform. The platform was coated in a vibrant colored illustration of what looked to be a being of nobility, such as a princess. Within this dream, Sora had to choose a weapon. A sword, a shield, or a magic rod. He had to pick two, each to represent a different side of his personality. He couldn't remember which he had picked. Sora then had to use a weapon to attack beings of darkness. These beings were about the size of rabbits. They were drenched in a deep black color, with deep purple eyes. As he progressed through these beasts, Sora spotted a door, a door that was said to be opened. Or was it closed? He couldn't remember. Yet he had dreamed it for a reason.

---

Snapping out of his walk down memory lane, Sora remembered his current situation. Sora threw himself out his bedroom door, grasping a sword he had kept for a long time now. He went outside to the island. The creatures wanted him. He attacked them with his sword, it being his only defense.

After he attacked a few of the pests, a gigantic being appeared out of the darkness. It was something no one could imagine... A giant being of darkness loomed before them all. The giant demon raised his hand in the air and slammed it down, trying to hit Sora.

Sora quickly dodged to the left, the hand missing him by a matter of inches. He took his sword and stabbed it into the demon's hands. The demon cried out in pain, blood splattering about the ground. The demon raised his other hand and slammed it down to hit Sora again, this time forcing him to dodge into the ocean water. He jumped up onto a small dock and ran towards the demon.

Sora stabbed his blade into the demon's leg. The demon lost its balance and fell down to the ground with a loud and sickening thud.

Sora took his edge and was ready to kill it. As he swung the sword toward the demon, a large, black ball of matter appeared and engulfed him. The last thing he saw was the darkest black he could ever imagine.

---

Sora awoke in a place he'd never seen before. He was next to a couple of barrels, in an unknown town. Moaning, he rubbed his head and stood up. He observed his surroundings for a moment or two and started to walk around. Two beings stood before him. One, was a goofy looking tall dog-like 'thing', and the other a small duck.

"Uhh...where am I? Who are you?" Sora said swift and firmly.

"We brought you here Sora. Gwarsh, you don't know do you? We need your help." said the dog-like creature confidently.

"Goofy, of course he doesn't know! We have to tell him." said the duck.

"Gwarsh Donald, I hope he wants to help."


End file.
